Lovegame
by snickers3339
Summary: It's okay. Two can play this game. It'll just be a while until we meet at the finish line. Moliver/M


**Disclaimer:** I don't own fo-sho.

**A/N: guys. I'm sorry. I'm a Niley fan now. **

**...**

**I'M KIDDING. While I am not as opposed to Niley, I'm still first and foremost a Moliver and M&M fan. :D**

**This switches POVs. Just a warning. You should be able to tell, though.  
**

* * *

**_L o v e G a m e s_**_  
summary: It's okay. Two can play this game. It'll just be a while until we meet at the finish line. _Moliver/M&M

* * *

_--  
Let's play a l o v e g a m e .  
--_

I smiled as his hand intertwined with mine, holding it up as he thanked the crowd for coming out. I had never sang with him before, and I think he was actually quite amazing. He pulled me into a hug, and I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

I was feeling things - _Different _things, but they scared the crap out of me. I mean, this was my _best _friend I was crushing on.

Well. It wasn't really a _crush. _It was a school-girl revelation-type thing.

A smile forced it away across my face before I could stop it, and I found myself giggling at him, feeling like a young girl again. See, this was the thing about him - He let me be myself and it felt liberating. I didn't have to feel like I was _hiding _or that I had to be more _mature _to match somebody else's age.

It felt _right_, for the first time in my ever complicated life.

This _shouldn't _be so complicated. I don't know why I let myself get dragged into things. I guess people are right. I am a little _boy-crazy._

I felt something nagging at the back of mind - I mean.. I knew he liked me, didn't I?

_No, you don't._

Right. Just keep disillusioning yourself.. Pretend... Hide.

_It's completely platonic._

Shut up. I'm scared.

_ You keep telling yourself that._

I'm hurting him, aren't I?

_Why? You don't know he likes you, remember? Just be.. dense._

I walked to the car waiting for me, smiling occasionally at the fans. Sitting in the calm atmosphere of the car, I let my thoughts take me away.

_The best friend _vs_. Prince Charming _vs._ Heartthrob  
_

I pulled a little at the ends of my hair.

I mumbled at myself, "You are dating Ju--"

_brrring._

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled. I clicked 'Talk' on my phone and gritted into the receiver, "Hello."

"_Where are you_?"

I cringed. "I told you, _honey_, I was with my friend. He has a concert."

"_Mit--_"

"Yes, _him_," I snapped. "Must you know everything I do?"

"_You know I care about you,_" he said softly and I instantly felt bad for bullying a man who was 4 years older than me.

"Yeah.. But.. I dunno.. Could you do it a bit less?"

I hated that we were fighting. Fighting led to make-ups, and suddenly, I realised that I didn't really want that. Maybe it was time to _end _things.

"_He doesn't like me_," he said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Honey, you could be talking about anybody," I joked.

"_Mitchel. He doesn't like me._"

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well--"

"_He really likes you_."

"This is quite awkward. Can't this wait?"

"_Yeah. Sure. Love you_," he tried.

I mumbled something incoherent.

I hate lying.

_Brrinnng._

Speak of the _other _devil. There is no God.

"...Nick?"

"_Hi._"

"This is weird."

"_Is it?_" He laughed and I blushed. "_I just wanted to thank you for recording the song with me in April._"

"No problem. Anything for a friend, huh?"

"_Yeah.. _friend._. Listen.. Miles.. Uh.. I have something to tell you._"

I cursed internally. "Yes?"

"_Actually, you know what, that can wait. Talk to you later,_" he said sweetly.

I think I was falling in love all over again.

Oh. _Crap._

I was stuck between 3 guys now, and I didn't know what to do.

I just knew.. That the day would come that they would disappear, one by one, just because I can't make up my stupid mind.

I could only hope that the one I wanted.. Would still be waiting.

I could only wish that I could stop being _scared._

_

* * *

_

_--  
do you want l o v e  
--_

I just wish she knew how much I cared about her. I've always tried not to make it obvious, but at the same time, make it visible... If that made sense. It's hard, watching the girl you're so insanely _in love _with get her heart played with by various guys that seem to fly in and out of her life. I loved how I could feel so free when I was around her.

I _loved _her.

But.. I think I was starting to get sick of waiting. It's been 3 years. 3 long years.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I relived that concert. I couldn't believe I finally got to sing with her. Definitely the most fun I had. Ever. Maybe I can talk to the record company and see whether they can record it...

It's been a little over a week now, and I'm seriously tired out. Running around, singing, signing, everything to promote my CD. Fans left, right and center.

I scrolled down the random entertainment news, reading random things.

Something caught my eye.

Woah, woah _woah._

_Jet skiing?!  
_

Since when was he in Tybee with her?! And wait, wait waiit--I didn't even know she broke up with _him _already.

I mouthed the words out loud, hesitantly clicking on the video.

I prayed it was just like.. Her leaning over to whisper in his ear.

I prayed and prayed-- Obviously I didn't pray hard enough.

"Oh, gross," I whined in a juvenile fashion. The video was blurry, but I saw it. The rest of the gossip world saw it. The rest of the teenage girl population loved it.

I felt my heart beat against my ribcage. It was final. I was so _sick _of waiting.

"Hey," a voice said. I looked seeing her. "Ready for your concert?"

"Yep." I took her hand, and then boldly, after looking into her eyes, kissed her, not caring about anything else.. Or at least.. trying to.

And she kissed back.

I was _sick _of waiting.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

It was time that I caught up with her and stopped waiting at the start. If we were both going to reach that finish line, I guess it would be best if we reached there together.

So if she moves on, I move on.

I just want her to know that I'll always be a few steps behind her, to catch her if she falls, and then we'll continue running, because we won't stop. I'm following, lagging behind. I'm running because I don't want her alone at the finish line, and I'm not there to finally embrace her.

I won't make her wait, even though she did that to me.

Why? Because I love her, and deep down.. Somehow.. I _believe _that she loves me.

We're just.. testing the waters I suppose.

It's just this little lovegame we play, right?

* * *

_farewell. goodbye. review.  
_


End file.
